Eyes Of Heroes
by Katsuya Fukuoka
Summary: Team 8 goes on a adventures to glory and love. They will become strong and protect everyone they love, but some turns come during times... Dark past comes back and haunts until they are let free of it... "The Eyes Of Heroes." Katsuya said.
1. Chapter 1

Intro:

The sun began to break through the darkness as a new day was beginning. A new chapter in the lives of the many academy students as their new journey began. They were on their way to becoming ninja, and their lives would change forever. The sun rose over the massive stone faces, the Hokage; their stone faces standing guard over the village. As the light began to overtake the darkness, the hour drew near that would change the children on the villages lives forever.

Chapter 1: Three man squad. Team 9!

Zakari, clan to no one, or that he knows of. What had just walked into the class, feeling glares of some of the students, walked to the back of the class and sat down. "Who am I being paired up with I wonder." He thinks.

Katsuya walked in the class filled with noisy kids from left to right. She sighs and finds a seat to sit in. Katsuya sits and looks at everyone with no emotion. After her parents were killed she never smiled ever since.

"I wish they would all shut up." She thinks as her eyebrow twitches violently.

He stands atop his home, looking towards the old Uchiha district. Another sleepless night for the boy; the massacre of his family still burned fresh in his mind. He could never forget as the lone Uchiha slaughtered his family. But he had to change, he had to forget. He knew of the hardships to come, he must conceal his past and begin anew. The boy ran his fingers through his gray-blackish hair, a common trait in his mother's clan. Looking towards the academy as he headed down and began to make his way there. Quietly gathering his thoughts as he drew closer. Akuseru Junsuina would have to keep his Uchiha blood hidden for as long as possible. As he made his way in to the academy he quietly walked over and sat down. She stares coldly at the dark haired boy that walked in. It was kind of rude how she kept staring at him, but she didn't care. Katsuya looked away quickly and sighed.

"Hmm..." He looked at the newcomers. "Maybe them? They look like they had their fair share of pain." He thought.

The boy looked over his shoulder and noticed the girl observing him. Narrowing his eyes he spoke in a low voice,"Is there anything in particular you want?.."

She saw in the corner of her eye the silver haired boy was looking at her. "Err." She growled as she start grind her teeth almost start to shake. "If he doesn't stop looking at me." She think.

The door to the academy slides open and Iruka steps in and clears his throat, quieting the classroom down. He steps up to the podium and then begins to speak. Iruka says,"From this day forth you have all become ninja, but as customary you will be put into three man squads to be led by jounin. Now I will begin naming off the squads, so listen up!" The room as quiet as he begins to read off names. After a few names are called Iruka stops and looks up with the last squad.

"And for the final squad, team 9:

Akuseru Junsuina, Zakari, and Katsuya Fukuoka."

Akuseru opened his eyes and stood up, walking over to Katsuya and sitting down without a word. She shivered from the cold breeze that went through her dark brown hair. Akuseru turned and glared at her for a moment, his cold, dead eyes pierced her before he turned his head and Iruka spoke again.

Iruka spoke clearly, "These will be your squad mates from here on out. You must wait here until your jounin leaders will arrive. Congratulations to you all once again!"

Iruka turns and walks out and the other Genin's begin to speak with their squad mates.

She grabs her purple glowing necklace that was around her neck. Katsuya glanced at him for a split second then looks straight ahead.

"So who's the two other teammates? Please don't let them be arrogant." Zakari thought to himself.

She slowly puts her head down and blinks calmly. "Who's the other boy?" She says to myself.

He walks up to the girl. "Konnichiwa, I am Zakari."

She lifts her head up and look at the boy. "I'm Katsuya Fukuoka. Nice to meet you Zakari." She says with a slight nod.

"So we are on the same team, shouldn't we go over some stuff? Along with..." He motions Akuseru to him. Akuseru eyes were still closed as he reared his head in his hand. Tapping his fingers in a rhythm as he sits in silence.

"Be right back." He said to Katsuya. He walks to him. "Konnichiwa, I am Zakari." He bows just a little and smiles.

Akuseru opens his eyes, his horrific, dead eyes pierce his gaze and stare through him. "Yes?.."

Doesn't flinch and says, "Katsuya and I are your new teammate, join us and just talk with us."

"Don't be arrogant, please..." He thought to himself.

"I mean we are Team 9 ,we should communicate with each other." She says softly.

"Exactly my point." He smiled at her.

"Hm. You know there always that one quiet one in the group." She said as she looked at both of them and smiled a little. "Anyways. Do you know when our Joūnin is going to be here?" She added.

"There's no need... The Jounin is on his way." Akuseru eyes glaze over to the door and after a few moments it slides open and a tall, rugged looking man steps through. His clean shaven look and flaming red hair only overcome by his bright green eyes. He stands at the podium and clears his throat, before speaking in a light, cheerful tone.

"Team 9. My name is Ryunosuke Uzumaki, and I am your leader as of today. You will have some time to gather your things and head to the training field. That is all! Bye~"

The man leaves hurriedly and Akuseru sits in silence.

"See..?

She stands up and glances at Zakari and Akuseru. Katsuya walks towards the door and slides it open. "Are you two coming or what?" She smirks. He grabs Akuseru and rushes towards the door. She giggles and walks out the door to the stiff, cold hallways of the academy. She looks at the room numbers that was above each door of each room.

Her brown hair flowed with the wind as she saw them sprinting away. She starts to jog to catch up with them. Zakari and Akuseru finally gets there and stops in front of their sensei. Akuseru stops for a moment and flips over Zakari. Standing in silence still he speaks in a low voice, "Please don't do that again..."

"You were too slow, don't want to piss off our sensei, do you?" He finally gets there and stops in front of him, standing at attention. She makes it in the training field. Katsuya walks calmly as she sees Zakari and Akuseru talking.

"Hello, Katsuya!" He waved his hand with a small laughter behind it.

"Hey!" She smiled lightly.

Ryunosuke observes the three and then leans against a standing log before speaking to them.

Ryunosuke says, "Well now that we're all here let's get down to business shall we?.. I guess introductions are in order.. **My name is Ryunosuke Uzumaki**. I enjoy reading and sleeping... Umm... My most prized possession is this~." Ryunosuke stops and pulls out a necklace with a red crystal, raising it to the sun as it glimmers and shines. After a moment he puts it back under his shirt. "That necklace was my Sensei's gift to me when I became a Jounin! So what about you three?" He smiles slightly at us.

"**My name is Katsuya Fukuoka**. I enjoy drawing and exploring new things." She says brightly. She pulls out and holds her necklace in her hand and looks down."This is a necklace that my Mother gave me. Well I got it for my first birthday." She says with a frown.

"**My name is Zakari**...I don't know my family...I like reading and training. I don't like arrogant people or those with superior complex. My dream is to protect my precious people and this village, even if they don't like me." He grinned.

**"My name is Akuseru **Uch- Erm..** Junsuina.. **I enjoy studying, alone time and honing my abilities... I don't like a lot of things.. My most prized possessionis my family blade... Though I did not have the time to bring it... Considering I had no time to gather my things..." Akuseru says and glares at Zakari, before looking back forward and Ryunosuke speaks.

******"**Well that's enough for now... Let's get started with the first training session as a team. Your objective is to land a solid hit on me. Simple enough, right?" Ryunosuke-sensei says and put his hands on his sides.


	2. Chapter 2: The big success!

**Chapter 2: The big success! **

"No there is a trick to it. Know us, he expects us to try not to hurt him, so we won't be going at full power. We have to attack you like we are to kill you. Am I right?" Zakari said.

Ryunosuke,"On the contrary, if you cannot land a solid hit on me within one hour then I will use my full power and will end your lives. Alright? Perfect. Let's get started then!"

Ryunosuke jumps up and then vanishes in a blur I stop and look around the area. Searching for any slight movement.

Her eyes search the area as she slowly put her hand behind her back. "Hmm..."

Zakari looks around and breathes steadily ready for something to happen. He feel suite nervous, but he doesn't care. She slowly pulls out a kunai and searches the place with her eyes. Left to right they moved quickly.

"He vanished in air, so he's either underground or somewhere hiding." She says calmly. "It's one of those possibilities."

In a flash Ryunosuke-Sensei appears in front of Zakarī and still mid air quickly shifts his body and slams his foot into his side, sending him flying off into the distant foliage. Akuseru and slams his fist into his stomach and lifts him into the air. Before throwing him at Katsuya. Zakari tried to block the kick and got knocked back anyways. He slowly got back up and tossed a barrage of kunai and shuriken at his teacher. Following right behind his tools. Her eyes widen as she sees Akuseru coming her way. Katsuya does a backflip and throws a kunai at Ryunosuke Sensei.

Ryunosuke-Sensei smirked and then swiftly spun low and dodged the tools, the tools in turn hurled towards Katsuya and caught Katsuya's kunai, in a flash, lunged upside down and threw the kunai towards Zakarī. He grabbed a kunai and deflected the kunai coming at him. He grabs some shurikens and threw them at random, all missed. He grabbed a shuriken and threw it at him. He substituted himself with one of the random tools around their sensei. He switched with one behind him and kicked him into the back, into the incoming shuriken.

"Shoot." She whispered as she sees the tools heading towards her again. She weaves hand signs ,"Fire Style: Fireball jutsu." She shouts. Zakari substituted out of the fires way once he did his job.

Ryunosuke-Sensei cracks a smile, and then spins to face Zakarī. He leans back quickly letting him fly over him then he rolls back and shoves both of his legs upwards and into Zakarī's stomach. Ryunosuke smiles and speaks low, "That was a substitution... Interesting.. It was a slight copy of the flying thunder god technique... Very promising..."

Ryunosuke-Sensei throws Zakarī towards the flames. Akuseru lunges outwards and weaves hand signs rapidly, almost at blinding speeds and then shouts,"Water style! Water shield!"

As Akuseru raises his arm to catch Zakarī the water shield collides with the fireball and the two cancel each other out.

"Thanks, I think we should start working as a team, what do you think? It is the only logical way to complete this task." He glared at Akuseru. "That's goes for you as well, Katsuya." He added.

"Yeah I know." She mumbled.

"Good. I have some wire to connect to my tools. If we can get him down, you guys can get go all out on him. I know a wind jutsu that could possibly help with the fire." Zakari smirked heavily as he starts to explain.

"Of course but the true question is how. Our opponent is clearly out of our league. Perhaps we can combine our jutsu. I can use fire style and little water style. Perhaps if we combine our attacks we can. I've got it! Katsuya, we need to fire a combination attack at each other... If I use a water style Jutsu and then you use a fire style... Perhaps we can create a thick enough steam to create a diversion..." Aku said and looking at us sternly.

"Sounds good as well..."

"Right." She nodded and cracking her knuckles. She got in her stance and got ready.

"Now if the steam is thick enough... Then we can fire a combined attack. Perhaps one of us has the chance to hit him... Katsuya you stay here and I will move to the other side.. Zakarī, stay low and wait for the steam to build before you strike." Aku once again started to her ready to attack.

"I will try the move again, just a bit different." He nodded. She nods as she stands where she stood. Slowly breathing as sweat comes down on the right of her face.

"I know a good wind jutsu I got from the Library. I think it could be useful." Zakari said.

Akuseru vanishes and appears on the adjacent side of Ryunosuke-Sensei, forming hand signs as he gathers his chakra. After striking the last hand sign he takes a breath and then shouts," Water Style! Water Wall!"

Akuseru releases a large wave if water towards Ryunosuke-Sensei.

She weaves hand signs and shouts," Fire Style : fireball jutsu!" She blew at Ryunosuke sensei.

Ryunosuke-Sensei chuckles and flashes out of the way, appearing above Katsuya and swinging down his leg atop her head. As the Jutsus collide a heavy steam begins to encompass the area, creating a thick cloud around us. Ryunosuke-Sensei looks around and chuckles lightly, thinking to himself

Ryunosuke-Sensei," combined attacks to shroud themselves..."

She quickly moves out the way and stands there with a smirk.

Ryunosuke-Sensei takes the hit and lands hard on the ground, just as the smoke lifts from the surrounding area.

Ryunosuke-Sensei: "Wonderful indeed... You are all fabulously talented students, but there is still much more work that needs to be done.." He says seriously. Ryunosuke-Sensei stands as the wires dwindle and fall from his body. "Congratulations... You all passed..." He smiles slightly and chuckles.

"Yay!" She cheers with happiness as she jumps up and down.

He grinned "Now we are real shinobis." He said.

"Yeah we are!" She smiled big as her purple eyes sparkled.

"Ramen anyone?" He asked us with a smile.

"Me!" She raised her hand and waved violently.

"Ok... Ryunosuke Sensei is paying." He grins.

Akuseru cracks a smile and chuckles. Aku,"I suppose I could eat as well... Let's get going Sensei~"

Ryunosuke-Sensei, "I guess I can't say no... Let's head out team 8!"

"Hai!" He saluted and walked off to ichiraku's.


	3. Chapter 3: Trying to make things better

**Chapter 3: Trying to make things better. **

**"Yes." **She smiles lightly. She grab her purple glowing necklace as it shook a little. "No." Katsuya said under her breath then shook her head.

"Hmm?" He looked over at Katsuya.

"Oh nothing." She quickly looked up with a fake smile.

"Lies... What is wrong?" Zakari asked concerned like he always is when it comes to situations like this.

Akuseru chuckled and continued walking towards to ramen shop. "You'll need to get better at that fake smile. Katsuya.." Aku says calmly and looks back a little.

"... Shut it Akuseru." She frowned and kept walking.

"Sorry but after faking that smile for years... You can tell when a fake smile is different from a real one..." Akuseru said with no emotion. Akuseru continues walking towards ichiraku ramen and steps ahead of her.

"We all have our inner demons. Only by embracing them, then we can move forward." Akuseru says as his hair flowed with the wind that whistle through the trees.

She sighs and grabs her necklace tightly. After hearing what Akuseru said she felt kind of weird ,but never before she felt this way. Reaching ichiraku ramen he chuckles and looks back.

"C'mon let's grab a bite to eat!" He says happily.

She walks up to the red stools and sits down. "We all have inner demons, but only by embracing them, then we can move forward. " She thinks, looking at the wooden counter that her shoulders met up to when she was slouching down a little. Akuseru sits down next to her and waits for the others. Katsuya still has her necklace tightly in her right hand, and doesn't say a word. "If this stupid necklace doesn't stop shaking..." She thinks.

He looks up and chuckles. "I'll take some ramen with a Naruto cake!... No Menma cakes please.." He says to the old man and nods slightly.

"Actually, I don't want anything. Thank you." She said politely to the old man.

"Heh, that's not what you said a few minutes ago." He looked at Katsuya and kind of a frown, but was still happy on the other side.

Looking around for Ryunosuke-Sensei and Zakari but they had not made it yet. They were probably goofing around, maybe. Akuseru sets some Ryo on the counter and looks down.

"Another order of ramen for her please.." Akuseru sighs and then waits for the food.

"Listen. Whatever is going on, if you keep it bottled up you'll regret it. If you don't say anything now, it can affect others in the future." He says and silently taps his light tan fingers on the wooden counter.

She rubs her arm nervously and says," It's... Never mind. Just forget about it."

"I know that you have some pain you're going through. Even so it's nothing new to me. We all have it, how you choose to live with that pain is what defines you." Akuseru says with his head kind of tilted a little with a closed-eyed smile.

Finally Ryunosuke-sensei and Zakari arrived and sat down at the kind of tall red stools. After a few moments the ramen comes and he chuckles. "Ah! Here we are~"

"Thank you." She nods at the old man. "Here I'll show you something." She lets go of her necklace and raises it in front of her chest as the sun makes the purple crystal necklace glimmer. "I got this necklace from my mother before she died three years ago because of war. When I take off my necklace or if it gets crushed. I simply go insane, but she told me that one day that'll I would be able to control it." Katsuya explains.

"So it's a type of binding, or controller?" He asks quite understanding what she is saying.

"Hmm." Zakari said devouring a miso ramen and glancing at us two.

She sighs and looks away. "I really wish I could control this damn thing." She thinks as her eyebrow twitched. Chuckling lightly as Akuseru stands up.

"That necklace doesn't define who you truly are. You two eat up, I paid for another bowl for both of you... I've got some things to take care of." He says calmly.

Katsuya blushes lightly and covers her cheeks quickly then turns away from them. "Yeah... Whatever." She mumbled and crossed her arms.

"Katsuya? Be happy." He hugged her and grinned widely. She picks up the chopsticks and slowly eats the ramen. Akuseru headed out of Ichiraku Ramen and vanished before saying a word.

She looks back with a confused look on her face. "Where did he go?" She asked Zakari.

"Somewhere..." He responds back to her with a small shrug.

Akuseru appears a ways away, still observing the ramen shop before vanishing again and heading home. She looks back at her ramen and eats the rest of it. He eats one more bowl and gets up to leave after paying the last bowl. He walked around the village and tries to go to the library and get some scrolls to train with, but they kick him out instantly. "Dammit..." Zakari says then walks to the training grounds and he decides to train a bit more with jutsu's he knows. Akuseru is already at the training grounds with an ancient looking scroll, an Uchiha crest emblazoned on the back.

"Kon'nichiwa, Akuseru. How are you?" Zakari asked moving his light blonde hair out of his face.

Akuseru quickly seals the scroll and it vanishes. "A-ah why hello there Zakari, how are you?" He froze for second then asks.

"I asked you the same thing, but I am about to train. Would have some scrolls with me, but the librarians didn't allow me in..." Zakari says and rubs the back of his head with laughter behind it.

"Well it is quite late... I'm not surprised." He mumbled very low. Akuseru lays on the grass and looks up; his mind rushing with horrific images.

She gets up and stretches after eating ramen.

"Dang necklace won't stop." She says to herself. Katsuya heads home for a second. She arrived at her house. When she got inside the cold and clean house she wanted to test something out. Katsuya took off her necklace in front of a mirror. Her eyes turn a light purple as blood started to fill her eyes like tears.. Then she instantly put back on seeing her normal purple eyes again. "I'm the same in each side." She says to herself with a frown, wiping the blood away. Katsuya walks out of the house. She walks with her head down , heading towards the training field. She kicks rocks that were in her way as she walked.

"I'm the same on either side..." Katsuya softly says. looks up at the gate of the training field seeing Zakari training wind jutsu's. Katsuya sighed and shook her head, walking in the training field she sits under a tree and closes her eyes.

"Wind style: wind cut!" He moves his hands in a diagonal motion and the trees get cut into. "Not enough." Zakari thinks and breathes heavily.

"I want to try something out." She think and slowly take off my necklace. "My mom said that I would be able to control it when I get older, so I believe I could do it now." Katsuya think and took a deep breathe and started to focus her chakra. "This-this is-?" She stopped and looked at my hands as my eyes widen.

* * *

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated this story in like 3 months! I am glad that I am back, even I think Katsuya likes Akuseru a little. I need some fan art for them two, but I need to find someone to do it. Any volunteers? XD **


End file.
